Akarius
Akarius is 's signature burst-fire dual launchers that fires a pair of homing rockets with high status chance and a large 5-meter explosion radius. To provide safety for its user, the rockets arm after traveling 10 meters in midair. Uniquely, this weapon reloads faster while sprinting, and reloads even faster when wielded by Gauss. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *High damage – effective against shields. *Very high status chance. *High accuracy. *Rockets homes in on enemies within 15° degrees. **Homing mitigates 's accuracy penalty. *Rockets explode in a 6''' meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. **Rockets have a minimum arming distance of '''10 meters, mitigating self-damage. *Reloads ? seconds faster while sprinting (? when used by ). *Innate two polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *No or damage – less effective against armor and health. **Damage cannot be increased with or mods. *Low critical chance. **Explosions have 0% critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Explosions can cause self-damage. **Minimum travel length of 10 meters before being explosive should prevent accidental self-damage unless rapidly moving towards the rocket's impact area before it explodes. *Very slow base reload speed. *High recoil, although mititgated by its homing capabilties. *Projectiles have travel time. *Small magazine; being a 2-round burst weapon carrying 10 bullets it only has 5 bursts per magazine. *Extremely low ammo capacity; requires just 2 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Cannot use the mod. *Demolisher Infested are unaffected by ' , 's , 's , 's , 's , or Chesa Kubrow's . Notes *Sprinting does not decrease Akarius' base reload speed, but accelerates reload progress by ?''' seconds (?' when used by ). **Because of this, sprinting does not reduce the effectiveness of mods that decrease base reload speed such as ( ) in the same way that equipping multiple such mods does. **Transitioning from other movements to sprinting while reloading makes the progress go faster, and vice versa. *The rockets this weapon fires home towards the center of enemy hitboxes. In the case of humanoid enemies, this often means the rockets will target the groin region, making it difficult to achieve headshots. *The Akarius' rockets have a minimum arming distance of '''10' meters, meaning that they will not explode if they make contact with objects or enemies within that range, and thus making the Akarius safe to use in close quarters combat. **Arming distance is unaffected by Projectile Flight Speed. **Regardless, it's still possible to deal self-damage if the wielder is moving fast enough (either through Maneuvers and/or using certain Abilities) to catch up to the rockets. Tips *Although the Akarius' reloads faster while sprinting, it's recommended to install ( ) to improve its reload speed. *Although the arming distance is unaffected by projectile flight speed, it's best to avoid Riven Mods that reduce it to avoid getting caught in the blast radius. *Due to its low ammo reserves and faster reload while sprinting, the player should always be on the move to keep the weapon firing at a consistent pace. * can be used to enhance this weapon's damage potential, as the homing rockets and their AoE splash damage makes the accuracy penalty minimal when shooting. Bugs *As a client, the rockets do not arm and therefore cannot explode. Trivia *The mechanics of both the Akarius and the are similar to Gyrojet firearms, which were developed in the 1960s and also fired small rockets that armed themselves as they traveled out of the gun. In real life, accuracy and reliability issues meant that the Gyrojets never entered mass production. Media Videos Where to farm Acceltra & Akarius! (Warframe) Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed Akarius ammo parts not hiding with invisible frames (Loki, Ivara, etc). *Fixed Akarius FX particles perpetually lingering, thus also affecting performance. *Introduced. }} See also * , ' signature rocket launcher. * , another secondary with homing projectiles. fr:Akarius es:Akarius Category:Update 25 Category:Burst Fire Category:Dual Sidearms